Boboiboy Kumat
by Ochandy
Summary: Ya ampuun... Cuma gara - gara ayam seisi kota jadi korbannya... Apa yang terjadi ? Summary macam apa ini ? Baca aja deh langsung *maksa lagi... Plaaak


**"Boboiboy Kumat"**

 **Saking kumatnya...**

 **'**

 **Author by : Ochandy/Ananda yang imut kayak marmut calonnya si Halilintar yang kayak tapak kasut (?) *Diserang belut listrik + Muntah jamaah...**

'

 **Note : Karena ini hari malam Jum'at/hubungannya apa coba ?\ serta beberapa hari lagi saya masuk SMA maka saya bikin aja cerita Ga- Je yang insyaallah kagak nyambung (?) *dilempar sandal sama Windy ? /kepo ya Windy siapa ?\ itu best friend aye... Sorry kalau garing and kagak ada lucunya, karena saya bukan lulusan stand up comedy yang lagi nge trend.**

 **Genre : Es Campur, Gado - gado hm... pesen apalagi yak *Abaikan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan - kawan *pletak... ditampar All elemental Boboiboy. (Boboiboy : Kalau mau bikin cerita itu yang bener ini judul nama gue yang diceritain orang lain gue gampar lu thor *Mode Halilintar)**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **Warning ! Typo, GaJe, Absurd dll...**

 **Terinspirasi dari status sebuah page lucu di Facebook...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Scene - "Bubur Ayam"**

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Author POV...**_

Di pagi hari yang cerah bersamaan dengan kicauan burung yang merdu sekali. Boboiboy, si cowok populer rivalnya si Fang lagi joging di tengah jalan (?) Di tengah lapangan mungkin.

"Kruk... Grh..." Suara perutnya yang cetar membahana menggelegar di ruang terbuka merah tersebut (?).

"Woy... Boboiboy marilah makan dulu baru lanjut joging !" Ajak Yaya dari kejauhan. Ya sudah dari pada mati kelaparan kan kan ?

"Entah, kau tak akan bisa kalahkan kepopuleran akupun kalau kau joging" Ucap si landak ungu dengan tampang dan senyum culasnya yang rada aneh.

"Egh ? Krik... Krik..." Semuanya memandangi Fang sekarsetik.

"Apa lihat - lihat ? Kagum dengan kegantengan aku kah ?" Ucapnya dengan PeDe...

"Njir... Lu cakap kau dah ganteng ? orang kurus macam lidi ini ganteng ?" Ying menghampiri Fang sambil menelitinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Berarti kau mengakui orang gemuk macam aku ganteng ya Ying ?" Goda Gopal dengan puppy eyesnya yang...

"Bruk..." Semuanya langsung bersweetdrop ria dengan kepala menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Kita mau makan apa ?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Hamburger ?"

"Pizza ?"

"Woy... Sadar Gopal ini bukan di restoran tau" Tegur Fang

"Hm... Kita lihat PKL jelah kat luar" Saran Yaya.

"PKL itu apa ?" Tanya Gopal dengan tampang ngenesnya. Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, dan Yaya langsung tepuk jidat mereka.

"Panitia Kentut Lapangan" Jawab Boboiboy kesal tingkat kabupaten.

"Kentut di lapangan pun harus daftar ke panitia ?" Tanya Gopal sesegukan (?)

"Hadeh... Otak kau ni sebesar apa Gopal ?" Tanya Fang

"Entah aku belum pernah belah kepala aku, jadi aku tak tahu otak aku macam mana" Jawab Gopal enggan sambil angkat bahu.

"Ish... korang ni, PKL tu pedagang kaki lima" Terang Yaya dengan sabar.

"Pedagang punya lima kaki ? Waow ! Aku nak tengok nak tengok" Teriak Gopal histeris.

"Hgh..."

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Ganti tempat menuju tepi jalan raya._

"Hm... korang dulu jelah aku harus pergi kejap"

"Boboiboy Halilintar ! Gerakan siput (?)"

"Egh... dah pikun kun palakun lah tu" Ucap teman - temannya.

"Heheh... Tunggu ye, gerakan kilat"

"Jeduaaar... !" Kening Halilintar yang mulus sukses mencium tonggak listrik yang berdiri ala PBB (?)

"Hadooy... Sakitnya" Ucap Halilintar meringis.

"Hahahah..." Gopal dan Fang tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Sreeng !" Tatapan mata si 'Petir Romawi' yang setajam silet (?) Membunuh nyali Gopal dan Fang saat itu juga.

"Berani kalian menertawakan aku ?!" Teriak Halilintar naik darah. Membuat Fang dan Gopal langsung nelan ludah.

"Pedang Halilintar" Dengan amarah yang segede upil (?) Halilintar menebas Gopal dan Fang.

"Jeduaaar... !"

"Duaaar.. !"

"Door.."

"Greet... Ngert... Sreet dah euy (?)" Bayangin bunyi listrik tegangan tinggi nyentrum si kepala landak ama bocah indiana.

"Aku pergi dulu" Seolah tak terjadi apa - apa Halilintar senyum bebek menghilang dari TKP penebasan bergilir.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Cenat cenut (?) Eh -_+ / Ni Author gak serius amet seeh ?\"

"Driit... Drit..." Jam kuasa Yaya berdering. Yaya pun menampilkan hologramnya (?) Tampaklah si mata jingga dengan tampang khas anak kecilnya yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks... hiks... Korang dimana ?"

'Semua orang langsung tersungkur dengan kaki yang melambai ke atas (?)

"Di kedai ujung tempat jual bubur... Janganlah menangisapi" Hibur Yaya

"Hiks.. hiks.. hwuaaa..." Tangisan Api makin menjadi.

"Ehg... Kau kenapa lagi ?" Tanya Yaya heran.

"Kau bilang aku sapi ? Teganya" Ujarnya cemberut.

"Heh ? Yelah Yelah, cepatlah Boboiboy Api yang ganteng cetar membahana mengalahkan hary puter dan edward cullun yang mendunia" Ucap Yaya asal nyeloteh.

"Heheh.. terimakasih" Api mematikan kompornya (?) maksudku jamnya.

"Ayo cepat kau pesan apa ?"

"Samakan sajalah..."

"Bubur ayam 5 ya pak... Banyakin ayamnya" Teriak Gopal.

"Wokeee"

"Bubur ayam ?" Gumam Api dengan tampang kusut.

"Ada yang salah ?" Tanya Yaya.

"Pak saya tak usah pakai ayam !" Suara cempreng Api menggelegar.

"Ehg... Kenapa Api ? Sedap tau pakai ayam" Ujar Fang.

"Yaloh... betul cakap Fang" Sahut Ying.

"Ih.. Tak naklah aku tak nak ayam" Si Api mulai terisak.

"Tapi nama bubur ayam, kalau tak pakai ayam tak sedap"

"Hiks... hiks.. aku tak nak pakai ayam" Si Api nangis kejang kejang sampai guling guling ke tanah *Plak, dilempar pake bobola api bertalu talu lebay lu thor.

"Tenang Api, coba jelaskan kenapa kau tak mau pakai ayam ?" Tanya Yaya lembut.

"Hiks... hiks... sebab..." Ya pemirsa tampaknya Api mulai sesegukan dan... GOL ! *Prang... pletak... brag... brug... diperangin Readers pake golok*

"Kalau pakai ayam, pasti bubur aku habis dimakan ayam tu, nanti aku nak makan apa ? korang tak faham apapun ker ? Nanti kalau ayam tu dah habis cotok bubur pasti muka aku nan handsome ni bolong bolong. Rugilah kita dah bubur habis dicotok ayam muka pun berlubang kene cotok" Sekian pidato singkat dari master Api dengan tampang polosnya yang bikin gemes pengen dicubit ampe merekah (?)

"Gedubrag... Brak... Bruk..." Seisi kota yang mendengar ucapan Api langsung bersweatdrop ria dengan mulut ternganga, kaki melambai ke atas, dan tangan yang memegang bendera putih kecil bertiang lidi yang diayunkan ke depan belakang (?)

"Terbaliklah Api... Aku nak lempar kau ke RSJ " Ucap Yaya mijit kening

"Terimakasih dah nak belikan aku dengan es krim je" Senyum Api menawan dengan mata bulat berbinar bak boneka ba(r)bi(e) ke arah Yaya (Yaya : Toa... Mana toa... Gue butuh toa)

Akhirnya semua orang kritis karena saling bakar membakar satu sama lain, sedangkan Api sedang duduk manis menantikan bubur tanpa ayamnya...

 **Tamat dengan absurdnya...**

 **Ane : *lihat kiri, kanan, depan, belakang... Syukur, syukur...**

 **Readers : Itu dia... Seraaang !**

 **Prang... Pletak... Kabooom... Jeduuaaar...**

 **Kritis ditempat...**

 **HohoiHohoihoy, mungkin ada beberapa diantara para Readers yang sudah membaca cerita dengan topik seperti ini... Kalau memang ada saya minta maaf terlebih dan terkurang mohon maaf *pidato lagii...**

 **Sekian... *tepaar...**


End file.
